Sun Quan
Sun Quan is Sun Jian's second son and his elder brother Sun Ce's successor and one of the main protagonists in the later parts of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Biography Sun Quan spent his childhood in his hometown, Fuchun. Since his father, Sun Jian is died, he moved to city in the lower Yangtze. When his brother, Sun Ce established a state formed from several small areas around him. After Sun Ce's death, Sun Quan inherited an area in the southeastern Yangtze. In his fairly secure and stable government, Sun Quan is assisted by several former Sun Ce officials, such as Zhou Yu, Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, and Cheng Pu. For several years, Sun Quan was able to build a strong army with help the officers, his army was able to defeat Huang Zu, an officer from Liu Biao who ruled the middle of the Yangtze river. Cao Cao led some 200,000 troops to rule the South as part of China's unification plan. On the one hand, Zhang Zhao as an adviser on domestic affairs Wu suggested to surrender, while on the other hand, Zhou Yu and Lu Su suggested to fight. Finally Sun Quan chose to carry the banner of war. Together with Liu Bei, who is a refugee in his country, Sun Quan combines the two greatest strategists, Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu, assisted by Huang Gai, Kan Ze, and Pang Tong to destroy all Cao Cao's armies at the Battle of Chibi. Cao Pi, a son of Cao Cao, got the throne and proclaimed himself as the emperor of China; At the beginning, Sun served nominally as a vassal of Cao Wei with the newly created title of Prince of Wu, but later Cao Pi demanded that he send his son, Sun Deng, as a hostage to the capital of Cao Wei, Luoyang, and he refused. He declared himself independent, changing his name from that era. It was not until the year that he officially declared himself as the emperor. Because of his ability to gather important and honorable men to his cause, Sun was able to delegate authority to able figures. This primary force helped him win the support of ordinary people and surround himself with competent generals. After Sun Deng's death, two opposing factions that supported different potential successors slowly emerged. When Sun He succeeded Sun Deng in the crown, that he was supported by Lu Xun and Zhuge Luo, while his rival Sun Ba was supported by Quan Zong and Zhi Bu and their clans. After a prolonged internal power struggle, numerous officials were executed, and Sun Quan severely resolved the conflict between the two factions by exiling Sun He and killing Sun Ba. After Sun Quan's death, succeeded by his son, Sun Liang. Sun Quan was posthumously honoured as "Great Emperor of Wu". Personality Sun Quan is a proud and venerable ruler who while dearly treasures his lineage. Contrary to his hot-headed brother, he is a patient, collected, and diligent individual. He is the strictest of the three leaders within his family, as well as he cannot forgive betrayals or excessive disobedience as easily as his family members. To protect his family's future, he strives to only take calculated risks and bides his time for his home's wars. Though known for his no-nonsense attitude, he softens with his generals and treats them with sincere respect. He is also turns into quite the party man whilst drinking at banquets, though it's not known if he can hold his liquor very well, as Zhou Tai could out-drink him. In the Asian script, he was talks in a formal archaic tone. Trivia *Sun Quan is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *Sun Quan is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Fictionalized Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Honest Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategists Category:Book Heroes Category:Political Category:War Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Big Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Patriots Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Normal Badass Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Egalitarian Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Successful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Deal Makers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Paragon Category:Destructive Category:Determinators Category:Aristocrats Category:Classic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Narrators Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bosses Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Chaste Category:Vengeful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Heartbroken Category:False Antagonist Category:Straight man Category:Self Hating Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Rescuers Category:Brutes